Pea Patch
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Triassic |rarity = Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Pea Plant |trait = None |ability = Fusion: A Plant played on this gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = Don't let the Dog Walker anywhere near it.}} Pea Patch is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its Fusion ability gives the plant played on it +2 /+2 . Origins It is named after a P-Patch, also called a pea patch, a parcel of property used for gardening, Its appearance is a visual pun on P-Patch, being a literal patch of peas. Its description is a reference to Pea Patch Island, a small island in the state of Delaware where pets aren't allowed. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Leafy Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Fusion:' A Plant played on this gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Rare Card description Don't let the Dog Walker anywhere near it. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Pea Patch's main usage is its Fusion ability, which you can use once Pea Patch is close to going down and to give a plant a moderate boost. However, Pea Patch does have a few rivals. Grow-Shroom gives a plant the same boost, but does not have to survive through zombie tricks and damaging abilities to do so, while Fertilize gives a bigger boost than Pea Patch in general. However, Pea Patch can give 3-sun plants a boost right on turn 3, whereas the other two cannot. But Pea Patch's biggest rival is Pumpkin Shell, who only costs 1 sun more, but can survive better and support plants with low health. If you are playing as Grass Knuckles, Pumpkin Shell is generally a better choice, with the exception of some decks. Fortunately, Pea Patch does have its place in terms of Evolution, specifically Savage Spinach's and 's. However, Pea Patch can't survive very well unless The Podfather is on the field, so you should either protect it or use this combo later in the game. Against Pea Patch has average but low stats, so you should be able to destroy it easily. However, since your opponent will play it on an empty lane in most cases, it is recommended to save some brains for a Rolling Stone or Bungee Plumber. You also have to beware of and The Podfather, as they can make Pea Patch more dangerous to deal with. If your opponent is running a pea or leafy deck, they will most likely be carrying Gatling Pea or Savage Spinach too. If that is the case, they will hit much harder, so it is important to destroy any Pea Patches on the field first. Gallery Hi there.png|Pea Patch's statistics PeaPatchCard.jpg|Pea Patch's card PeaPatchUnlocked.jpg|Pea Patch unlocked PeaPatchGrayedCard.jpg|Pea Patch's grayed out card Pea Patch cardface.png|Pea Patch's card image Pea Patch HD.png|HD Pea Patch Pea Patch Springboard.png|HD Fused Pea Patch SpriteAtlasTexture-1488e6953e6a6da4f9196b75e0038fa0 (Group 0)-512x512-fmt33.png|Pea Patch's textures (1) SpriteAtlasTexture-1488e6953e6a6da4f9196b75e0038fa0 (Group 1)-512x512-fmt33.png|Pea Patch's textures (2) Don't pea at the zombies.png|Pea Patch attacking Eternal peace.png|Pea Patch destroyed Screenshot 2018-03-10-19-50-08-1.png|Pea Patch with the Double Strike trait UntrickablePeaPatch.jpg|Pea Patch with the Untrickable trait BonusAttackPeaPatch.jpg|Pea Patch about to do a bonus attack PeaPatchlikesTorchwood.jpg|Pea Patch Fused Trivia *It reuses Gatling Pea's projectiles. Category:Plant cards Category:Pea cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Triassic cards Category:Peashooting plants Category:Plants Category:Fusion cards